This is the Life
by suallenparker
Summary: “I killed the mosquito.” House said. “Great, you killed the damn bug.”, Wilson grumbled. “You re my hero.” his voice drowned in sarcasm. MAJOR spoilers for Itch and total Huddy fluff.
1. Jimmys front door

**This is the life**

Warning: This is a co-written story between _Di-Bee_ and _suallenparker_. So it´s written from two crazy girls. Prepare yourself for a funny story (our minds refuse to come up with serious stuff most times... We just love to laugh, just as much as we love Huddy! ^-^)  
Di-Bee´s note: Get ready for madness, cause the madness Queen added to the Pun Queen... had prepared something really Huddy, and really evil  
Disclaimer: All not ours, but as soon as we get rich, we´ll buy it... and a Amy-MacDonald-Album  
Spoiler: set directly after 'the Itch' and some small spoilers for 'Insensitive' in the last chapter.  
Raiting: T  
Summary: House showing up at two random front doors...  
Feedback: Please!

* * *

Chapter one:...and you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door

"I killed the mosquito." House said matter of factly as Wilson opened his front door and stared at his best friend in total disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked annoyed and rubbed over his sleepy eyes. "It´s 2 o´clock in the morning... I must stand up in five hours... Couldn´t you wait till then?" He tried to glare at House but his eyes forsook him, still to tired to do anything more than just glancing through heavy eye lids.

"I killed the mosquito." House repeated only and shoved Wilson out of the door with his cane, to enter his living room without bothering to wait for an invitation or even caring bout the unnerved expression on Wilsons face. He strode right to Wilsons couch and sat down.

"Great, you killed the damn bug.", Wilson grumbled still holding his door open. "You´re my hero." his voice drowned in sarcasm. "And now go." He pointed at the exit.

"No." House replied calmly. "I need to talk to you... I killed the-"

"The mosquito, I know." Wilson cut in rudely, threw his hands in the air in defeat, closed the door and joined his friend on the couch. "So what do you wanna talk about. Spill it." he demanded. "And dare you say 'I killed the mosquito' once more... If you woke me from my well deserved sleep for talking bout dead imaginary bugs, I promise, I´ll straggle you..."

"I can´t sleep at home..."

"But the bug is dead now." Wilson frowned. "What´s it this time? Scared of more imaginary bugs?"

"No." House rolled his eyes. "Because now my walls are full of bug-blood..."

"Sure." Wilson snorted. "That´s a reason... you always _faint_ when you see blood... Why the hell are you here?" Wilson dug deeper once more. "Shouldn´t you better be bothering Cuddy?"

Unexpectedly House went silent for a few moments, only looking in Wilson. House´s features were soft now, his eyes suddenly full of deep emotions.

"I like her..." House admitted hesitantly, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Startled Wilson starred at him, his mouth hung open in a gesture of surprise.

"I like her" House repeated again.

* * *

Suallenparker´s note: Well, that was the first chapter, till two to go... Want them? Then please let us know... We´re curious if you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it!


	2. Boys chase the girls

Both authors´s note: Thanks to all of you for reviewing! Uhm... We really tried to come up with something more serious here... But well, we failed. Or madness and the joy we receive during the try to make the other laugh with our own crazy ideas were just to strong. So prepare yourself once more for some real crazy (and hopefully funny) stuff.

* * *

Chapter two:...boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair

The night seemed to be the 'parrot night'. For once sentence said, the second was free. Also was the third if you behaved like a real good boy... But, as a matter of fact, Wilson wasn´t in the mood for that stupid game his friend had begun, even if totally astonished by the 'news'. Not that it were 'new news' , though. He always has had that sort of 'instinct'. His two best friends would be ending together. Maybe dead. But together.

At the time, dead seemed to be the more appropriate moment.

By now, the hope came back. And even lacking of sleep, James Wilson was always thirsty for gossip. Some things never changes. And Wilson had always thought his friend was one of those things. But it seemed like he was wrong. He nearly could hear House's voice in his head sarcastically saying 'again'. He really needed sleep. And to learn more about what was happening. Hm... hard decision. But the 'good' thing bout House was, that it wasn´t really Wilson´s choice to make... Wilson knew him to long and to good to know that House wouldn´t stop bothering him, till he got, what he needed from him.

"I like her." House repeated for the third time.

"Yeah, got that by the first time you mentioned it..." Wilson uttered quietly and stood up to catch the bottle of scotch he had hidden in the cupboard of his living room together for possible emergencies like feeling incredibly lonely and missing Amber so much that his whole body burned with grief or like his best friend showing up in the middle of the night finally admitting he had actually feelings... Holding the scotch in one hand and two glasses in his other he settled down again in a armchair opposite from House and poured them drink a generous drink. Somehow he just new that he was in for a real long philosophical discussion... and even the old Romans had known that you philosophize at best when drunk. In vino veritas. Well, in scotch veritas to be true...

The old Romans must´ve told that House too cause he emptied his glass within seconds and reached for the bottle again. "I like her." He mumbled as he poured himself an even more generous second drink.

The fourth time now, Wilson noticed frowning. If House would say it once more, would he get something for free? Like a 'House likes Cuddy'-T-shirt, maybe? Waving his head to shake this silly thought off, he grabbed his own glass and sipped on his scotch.

"I like her." House growled, slamming his second shot.

Fifth. T-shirt-time!

"I really like her. Damn."

Hm... Sixth time and finally two new words out of the mouth of his best friend... Interesting. Wilson cleared his throat, searching for some sentences which could maybe drag some more new words out of his friend. Maybe make him even say whole new sentences, which wouldn´t include the word 'bug' or 'like'...

"So you like her." Wilson eventually spoke up dully. Yeah, great lines to make him talk, he scolded himself. He already acted like drunk. Such a lack of words, damn it. "House." he sighed then, his left hand massaging his forehead, trying to get his mind working straight again by this stimulation. "We both know you like her. I know for years and even you must´ve recognized it at least as you kissed her... So the real question now is: What are you going to do bout it?- Also a question I asked you as you admitted the kiss, by the way..." He looked at him. "So what are you going to do bout it, House?"

House glared at him over his scotch. "What do you want from me?" he asked annoyed. "I´m already doing something!"

"Like what?" Wilson arched a brow.

"Getting totally drunk to deny everything later." he answered matter of factly.

"That´s your masterplan?" Wilson couldn´t help but chuckle.

House, the lord of sharp cynical replies, just nodded his head.

"Getting drunk and denial?" Wilson dug deeper, giggling slightly.

"Yeah."

Wilson snorted dryly.

Suspicious House arched a brow. "What?"

"I say you´re just chicken..." Wilson replied, challenging his best friend.

House glared at him."Excuse me?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"You´re scared to ask her out." Wilson explained grinning, obviously enjoying to mock his friend a bit to much for his own good. "You don´t dar-"

"Pha" House cut him of crudely. "You only wanna force me to do so by making it a stupid dare..."

"Does it work?" Trying to look all innocent, Wilson gazed at him.

"No." House answered dryly.

"Maybe a bet then?" Wilson tried, hope shining in his eyes to get rid of his unwelcome visitor in near future. "I do two month of your clinic duty if you dare to ask her out..." he paused. "Chicken."

Annoyed House grabbed the bottle of scotch and considered shortly if he should hit Wilson with it, but instead of he just poured himself another generous drink. Maybe he could ruin his friend by drinking all his alcohol...

"Sorry, couldn´t help it... " Wilson apologized, not feeling sorry the slightest. "So do you take the bet, or what?"

"You will need to bet a lot more." House dared him with a smirk after he emptied his glass in one gulp. Even half drunk, he never forget his aim: Making his friend´s life a living hell, and getting fun of it...

"Like what?" Frowning Wilson took hold of the scotch and poured him a drink too, equally generous as House´s before. If he was about to accept some stupid bet he wanted at least to have the excuse of being totally drunk while doing so.

"Uhm.... I don´t know..." House said hesitantly but the mischievous sparkle in his eyes told Wilson otherwise.

Rolling his own eyes in reply, Wilson emptied his glass of scotch. "Spill it already, House." he dared him, preparing himself for the worst.

"One year." House smirked, pouring them both another generous drink.

"One year, what, House?"

"You do one year of my clinic-hours for me and I ask Cuddy out."

"One year?" Wilson snorted disbelievingly. "I should do your damn job for one year just for you to get some? Don´t think so..."

"So you think she would let me go further than just kissing?" Curious, House watched his friend emptying his drink before he answered.

"Sure..." Wilson shrugged his shoulders. "Don´t tell me you didn´t notice the longing looks she gave you."

"Longing looks..." House mumbled thoughtfully.

"You really didn´t notice!" Surprised Wilson watched him, then started to giggle. "The smart all-knowing, 'I figure you out before even you know what you´re thinking' Greg House doesn´t get that his boss has the hots for him even _after_ he kissed her in her living-room!" He burst out laughing. "Sorry." he apologized, once more not sounding convincing in his compunction. "But that was just too funny..." More laughing. Wheow, alcohol makes everything so much more fun!

Avoiding Wilson´s gaze, House stared at the remaining scotch in the bottle.

Finally Wilson got a grip of himself again, even if he still wasn´t able to wipe the smirk from his face totally he could speak now without interrupting himself with another outburst of laughter. "House, stop bugging me and go to her! She likes you, even a blind man could see that." he assured him.

House grabbed the scotch again and drank right out of the bottle.

"Hey!" Wilson spoke up. "Never heard of sharing?"

Grumbling, House poured Wilson another small drink but kept the bottle to himself. Wilson didn´t deserved the scotch, he thought. Because Wilson was mean and a smart-ass. And mean. And a smart ass. Damn, he was cursing in circles. Even to drunk to rail right.- But hey! therefore he was thinking in rhymes... Maybe that´s why the most writers are alcoholics. Because being drunk makes you rhyme. Makes you poetic... _AND_ gets you side tracked with stupid theories. House growled and took another great gulp out of the bottle.

Hey!" Wilson spoke out once more and tried to get hold of the bottle. "No fair." he pouted. "You got the pretty _alive_ girl and my good scotch!" he pointed out, sounding a bit jealous.

House frowned. Wilson must be so drunk already that he didn´t even remember the chat they had just a few minutes ago. To save his best friend from losing even more of his brain cells, he held the bottle out of his reach. "I don´t have the girl!" he exclaimed loudly, trying to get to Wilson´s scotch-drowned mind by raising his voice, hoping that the loud acoustic noise would stimulate Wilson´s brain like it stimulated Wilson´s ears. "Remember? I just kissed her once yet!"

"That´s not my fault!" Wilson sulked. "You´re the one showing up at the wrong door!" he shot back, snatching for the bottle with reaching arms. "So give me my damn scotch and go, get the girl already!"

"At three o´clock in the morning?" House asked doubting.

Wilson shrugged. "The time didn´t keep you from bugging me!"

"Yeah, but I don´t wanna sleep with you either..."

"Funny." Wilson scowled at him. "Now give me my alcohol and go."

"No."

Wilson sighed. "Why not?"

"Haven´t accomplished my first mission..."

"Your _first_ mission?"

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, my first mission. My masterplan. I´m not drunk enough by now to go... And when I´m drunk enough I won´t be able to go either." he explained. "Cause I won´t be simply not able to _go_." , He grabbed the bottle with both hands as if his life depended on it.

"Fine." Wilson replied snippy, raising himself from his chair to go to the kitchen for some beer, not longer hoping that House would ever give him his scotch back.

As Wilson returned with a sixpack, which House glanced at with longing eyes so Wilson held it on his lap to keep it save from House´s grab, they both went silent for a few minutes, staring at the wall and drinking...

"Uhm... her lips..." House broke the silence suddenly

"Uh?" Puzzled, Wilson gazed at his friend. "Lips? Whom´s lips?"

House frowned. "Cuddy´s, stupid."

"Cuddy´s lips are stupid?" Wilson whistled slightly. "Strange!"

"No..." House snorted and looked at Wilson, once again doubting his brainpower. "They are... " he tried to find the right words in his own drunken mind. "They are soft and tasty and... gorgeous..."

"Tasty?" Wilson repeated confused.

"Yeah.." House nodded dreamingly.

"You´re sooo drunk, House."

"Agreed..."

Silence for a few moments...

House sighed. "So tasty..." He bathed in the memory of Cuddy´s sweet lips against his mouth, imaging what it would´ve felt like kissing her even longer, deeper, letting go of his damn cane to grab her with both hands, to pull her closer, to undress her, to-

"She sound´s like a Big Mac." Wilson´s sarcastic remark burst his bubble of wishful thinking.

"Awww Wilson." House groaned. "You´re SO cynical."

"Wow." Wilson arched a brow chuckling. "And that from you... Scary."

"Shut up and give me a beer."

* * *

Suallenparker´s note: Thanks to Maja for giving me the link to the Alladin-movie on You-Tube... I had a short writer block but watching Alladin for just three minutes gave me some inspiration for some real crazy dialog, which you just read.

Di-Bee´s note: Thanks to Suallenparker for Maja's link.... and please, beeeeeeee yourself ^-^

Both authors´s note... again: Yeah, we´re doing a lot notes this time, but we have a question to ask you: Tell us seriously: Do you want to see House showing up at the right door? Yes?- Well, then review. (Muhaha, aren´t we evil? We could be taken for some mafia-bosses... Already so good at blackmailing *wink*)


	3. Where you gonna sleep tonight?

Chapter three: Where you gonna sleep tonight?

Finally he stood at her porch. So far so good. Just one thing left to do.

_'Turning around, buying a bottle of scotch somewhere and then bugging Wilson till he agreed to empty the bottle with me?'_ a tiny voice suggested in his head.

Taking a deep breath to hold his gut together, House rang Cuddy´s bell. For a few moments there was just silence. An annoying silence which ringed in his ears, tempting him to turn around and leave, because she supposably wasn´t at home, because she mainly didn´t want to see him, because he was scared of her possible rejection. Then the sound of her bare feet on the floor made his body tense up in anticipation.

Cuddy opened the door with a puzzled expression. "Why are you here?" she wanted to know suspiciously. "Please tell me you didn´t kill anyone."

"Ask me again." he demanded instead of a greeting, then glared as her question sunk in. "No"

Arrogantly she lifted a brow. "Just wanted to make sure." she replied dryly.

"So?"

"What?" Pretty confused she frowned at him.

Impatiently he rolled his eyes. "You should ask me again what you asked me earlier...", he explained.

"Did you kill someone?" she tried to obey his wish, her voice filled with mischief.

"Cuddy..." he warned her, getting impatient.

"Oh, sorry." she apologized, her voice filled with cynicism. "You already answered that question... Hm, what could I ask you instead?" she wondered, rubbing a hand thoughtfully over her chin. "A question I already asked you before. Hm... Maybe: Are you stupid?" She smirked as his expression darkened. "Crazy? Out of your mind? That question, House?"

"No..." He glared at her, then hesitated before he spoke up again. "Ask me, if I like you..."

She snorted. "I asked you that question nearly two years ago, House..." she pointed out.

"And?" He arched a brow, challenging her with his eyes. "Ask it!"

Imitating his arrogant face, Cuddy raised a brow too. "Two years is '_earlier_' to you? Strange definition."

Growling House watched her sternly. "Do you want a serious answer to that question or not?" His voice was low, filled with emotion.

Cuddy gulped nervously and cleared her throat, trying to swallow the chunk of hesitant hope that made it hard for her to breath. "Do you like me?" she asked quietly, looking at him with wide open blue eyes.

"Yeah." he answered, his voice barely audible, before he bent forward to capture her lips in a sweet sensitive kiss.

As their lips touched, Cuddy froze in movement. For once that he was being '_polite_', if you can call polite someone disturbing you in the middle of the night and kissing you right after that. Plus he had ringed the bell, for once. She had to tell that Wilson the next day; or not. She didn't need Wilson to know that House was acting strangely. Otherwise the whole hospital would soon know that the most unnerving doctor of the place had woken up the Dean in the middle of the night to kiss her out of the blue...

Then her thoughts fell apart as he pressed his lips on hers more firmly. A sigh escaped her mouth before she finally started to answer his kiss with equal passion.

Leaving them both panting for air, he broke the kiss.

"Come in" she mumbled against his mouth, her eyes still closed not sure to what exactly she was inviting him. Her mouth again? Her apartment? Or her heart?

While she was waiting with closed eyes for him to do something, like kissing her again for example, her mind started working again.

At that point, she realized what he just had admitted.

He had admitted that he liked her.

He had admitted that he LIKED her.

First strange thing.

Then, he had kissed her.

Ok, nothing new to that, he already kissed her a few days ago, but still it was weird. To be honest: His kiss today shocked her even more than the one... The last time she had at least the excuse that they just had kissed, because she had been vulnerable and he was a friend and _bla bla bla _repeat her bullshit-explanations she gave Wilson a day afterwards HERE.

But this time, right now standing in front of him and waiting for his next move, she had to admit that he had caught her. The right way. No reason to rationalize her behavior. No excuses for kissing her most troublesome subordinate. Just leaving her with the truth.

She liked him too...

But why was he doing this? Better: Why was he doing nothing now? Since their lips had parted he only stood there and breathed. Only. Breathing. She blinked in confusion, opening her eyes trying to catch his gaze.

He looked... surprised? She frowned. It was her turn to be surprised, not his. Wasn't it?

"Do you feel alright?" was the only thought she was able to voice. Right after the words left her mouth she could´ve hit herself for them. Come on! He kissed her and all she said was '_Do you feel alright_'? - Well, at least it was better than to ask him what she had on her mind despite that... Begging him to make love to her would´ve been much more embarrassing... Anyway her words seemed to wake House out of his frozen state.

"I would rather ask _you_ if you feel alright with what I just did, but it wouldn't be very like me, would it?" he replied. But he didn't had that typical grin she would have awaited to see in another situation.

He looked... serious? Part of her was wondering whether she was day-dreaming or _just_ dreaming - or if this was one of his stupidly bad jokes. Or reality. The last option seemed the more appropriate to her tired mind. Plus the kiss... it had felt... it had felt... She couldn't find the words to describe it, till she felt his lips against hers again.

Maybe it was the lack of air she was still suffering from because of his kiss. Or maybe it was because her brain was drowned in hormones but the word that described the feeling the best, was perfect.

Just perfect.

They matched to each other; the more strange it seems, the more real it was. What Cuddy had seen in his eyes was enough to reassure her that he really meant what he had said before. And speaking would surely have destroyed the tiny link between them, growing stronger at every second of the kiss they shared, so she bent forward to kiss him again.

Sighing he opened his mouth to her and whined his arms around her, pulling her close against his body. House often claimed that patients' bodies language were quiet explicit, she thought, but it can also be applied to doctors, she smiled against his lips, as she felt one of his hand at the small of her back, sliding to her ass.

This time it was her who broke the kiss, mumbling "Come in." once more against his lips.

Again he refused to reply to her, just shut her up with another kiss and shoved her backwards into her apartment...

THE END

* * *

suallenparker´s note: Hi there! Thank you all so much for reading the final chapter of our first co-work. I really hope, you enjoyed it! Please be kind and leave us a note.

Di-Bee´s note: Hi there too, thanks to all the readers, and/or reviewers (eventhough i think the reviewers had read it before reviewing, i makes sense, anyway^^) Hope you'll read, and review to this one too ;) Cause it would mean that you liked it. And also mean that we had been able to express what we meant, and how we (or at least I^^) enjoyed writing that

Thanks to HuddyRocks cause she told us to write rang instead of ringed!


End file.
